What he is
by drade666
Summary: Sam is souless and has been trying to contact Cas but he won't come so after finding an angel trapping spell he tricks Cas to come down and when he does Sam teaches him to come when he calls.


_**What he is**_

Sam was tired of calling for Castiel but not receiving an answer so in between hunting with the Campbell's for monster Alpha's he did research on how to catch an angel. Eventually Sam found a symbol that could trap an angel similar to a devils trap so once the lines were drawn on the floor of the abandoned warehouse Sam had found he decided to call Cas this time with something he knew would get him down there.

"Cas, if you can hear me I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be bringing Dean back into the game" Sam preyed out loud to the empty room then waited for a few moments until he heard that distinct sound of fluttering wings behind him.

"Sam! You can't do this!" Cas barked in a gruff stern voice

"Oh can't I!" Sam barked back as he turned to get into Cas' face

"No, you can't! Dean deserves what he has and it would be a mistake to…" Cas' sentence was chocked off as Sam pushed him to the ground, pinning him with his body weight. Cas tried to fight back but realized very swiftly that his powers weren't working.

"Sam…" Cas gasped under Sam's grip to his throat

"So, I'm not good enough is that what this is? I call you and it's fuck him! But if it's about my big brother suddenly it's okay lets go see! Oh and by the way don't bother struggling this symbol is supposed to drain an angel of his abilities" Sam informed Cas as he loosened his grip a little to allow him to breath.

"Sam…Please just let me explain…" Cas pleaded trying to heave Sam off of himself but to little avail.

"Shut up!" Sam barked as he pressed his lips to Cas', running his tongue along the seam of Cas' lips Sam tried to gain entry into his mouth but Cas resisted until Sam's hand squeezed his crotch making Cas gasp. Sam shoved his tongue into Cas' mouth deepening the kiss as Cas struggled beneath him pressing against Sam's chest with his hands until Sam grabbed them and pinned them above Cas' head with one hand. Cas felt Sam start to pull his tie off but once he had loosened it he was surprised when Sam started pulling it upwards till Sam finally broke from the kiss just long enough to slide the knot of the tie into Cas' mouth like a ball gag.

"Good boy!" Sam stated with a wicked grin as he started to work on getting Cas' trench coat off using the lapel as rope to tie Cas' hands above his head. Sam removed his jacket, then his shirt as he loomed over Cas for a moment before popping the buttons on the dress shirt to allow him to lick a strip up Cas' stomach to his chest. Cas started to fight again as he pulled at the restraint around his wrists as Sam's mouth wrapped around one of his nipples, sucking then flicking it with his tongue sending sensations right to Cas' crotch as he tried to fight against his hardening length.

"Don't fight it, Cas! After all this is what you've wanted of so long isn't it? The way you eye up my brother whenever you're around him, the way you practically scream fuck me!" Sam stated as he smirked against Cas' skin nipping at his sides while his hands slide down to the waistband of his pants. Sam ran his thumbs along the waste band of Cas' pants a little before finally popping the button on them as his mouth trailed the outline of Cas' length through his pants making his head fall back with a moan. Sam slid the zipper down on Cas' pants then pulled his boxers along with his pants down to his thighs to reveal Cas' half hard cock. Cas' protests came out as muffled cries as Sam started to stroke him to full hardness then in an instant Cas felt himself being turned over on to his stomach as Sam yanked his shoes off followed by his boxers and pants. Cas was completely exposed as Sam leaned over him running a hand down his back to the curve of his ass before giving it a good hard swat making Cas yelp past the tie in his mouth.

"Is this what you want? Is this what you would ask my brother to do if he were to fuck you? Or maybe this?" Sam asked whispering into Cas' ear his hot breath ghosting over the shell of it as he reached between Cas' legs to grab his balls, squeezing them roughly then releasing making Cas groan and wreath beneath him. Sam continued to fondle Cas as he felt the pre-cum leaking on to his hand from Cas' cock while working on undoing his own jeans. Cas felt Sam's hand leave his balls then slid up to his ass again, kneading the soft flesh of his one cheek then moving to run along the crack just barely brushing his hole. Cas had never done anything like this before and Sam was right he wanted Dean so badly from the first time he'd saved him in hell Cas had wanted Dean to himself not as a charge either or a friend but as something more. Cas felt Sam press 2 fingers into him right up to the knuckle with no prep or lube, the burn was intense as he slid them back out then thrust them back in. After barely anytime at all Sam inserted a third finger making Cas whimper as the pain jolted through his body but at the same time he needed it cause his cock was so hard now that he could barely stand it. Sam pulled his finger from Cas then yanked on his hips hard moving him into position till he was able to thrust his overly sized cock into Cas with one move making Cas cry out. The pain was unbearable, as Sam didn't even give him time to adjust and started thrusting at swift pace in to Cas making him whine and moan at the same time with his leaking cock begging to be touched between his legs. Sam continued to pound into Cas even as tears poured down Cas' face from the pain he was in Sam didn't stop, he had a point to make and he was going to make it.

Sam came with a shout as his orgasm ripped from him shooting cum deep into Cas' ass sending him over the edge as well. Sam road out his orgasm then pulled from Cas who just lay on the floor where his body landed trying to catch his breath and recover from the pain as cum mingled with blood then ran from his ass to the ground below. Sam did up his pants then removed the tie from Cas' mouth and the lapel from his wrists before finally releasing the trap beneath Cas allowing him to use his angel magic again.

"Maybe next time…you'll come when I call" Sam scoffed before walking away leaving Cas half naked with cum seeping from him on the ground of the warehouse. Despite it all Cas didn't blame Sam cause after all…what he is…was his entire fault…he'd been the one to bring him back this way. To bring someone back with out a soul was the worst thing you could do so this he deserved and more so he would take it, ignore it then hopefully forget about it after the pain fades.


End file.
